Shadow of Unknown:The Phantom House
This is a non-canon story of Shadow of Unknown series. The story is set shortly after the timeline of SoU 2:His Kingdom. Enjoy ! Part 1 (The Beginning of the Mystery) Alright. This is it,we are going to see this Shadow of Unknown thing.So far,it has killed 2 admins and it needs to kill only one more to rule Minecraft. Part 2 (The Trip to the Hell) Our group has gathered a team of normal Minecrafters that have never been an administrator.They went to prepare themselves just in case.They heard that this Shadow of Unknown is an excellent fighter that will attack if it is provoked the slightest amount.Almost nobody survived his attacks,but the majority of the Minecrafters survived the visit without any injury. When we entered the server,we were greeted by a group of ghastly figures that refer themselves as "Disciples".They checked us to see if we are admins. None of use were,and we could proceed freely. Some of us remembered the server before all of this.And the server was totally different. Most of the areas were dark,The majority of the structures looked decrepit and dusty.There were lots of impaled skulls and headless skeletons hanged upside down.Most of the floor was made of the Nether blocks.Water and lava swapped places.The sky was very dark with some stars and a blood red moon. Then we were greeted by Shadow of Unknown himself sitting on a throne.He asked us what we wanted.And then we asked for a enchanted Diamond sword. He then gave us an Iron pickaxe and said:Dig,or you all will have your eyeballs eaten. After we were forced to dig and find the diamonds.He then gave us swords. After that,he walked through the wall,but accidently dropped a piece of paper.On a paper was an ascii code text with a pentagram on the bottom of the paper. We translated the code and it said:The Phantom server: (We censored the IP). One of us attemped to enter this IP. His PC Blue-screened every time he attempted to join the server.The next morning was extremely unpleasant. That person was found impaled on a pole,eyeballs stabbed with a fork,drill hole in the head,weird symbols carved on his forehead. There was an photo uploaded that showed that he was murdered by 5 ghastly figures,One of them accidently left something in a shape of a small dagger. This thing is supposed to make a mind control over the person who has the carved symbol on the head. We attempted to call one of the phantoms in our storage and ambush it,so we can carve the symbol,posses it,and use him to open the server.Sometime later,someone in our group managed to posses one of the phantoms.However,when he managed to do it.He said that his vision was changing,he was losing control over his body. He then woke up in the body of that phantom.His vision was in Black and white,he felt extreme coldness in his body. He then attempted to access the server.Which somehow worked.But what was inside was truly shocking. Part 3:(The Hades of Minecraft) When he spawned in a world,the entire place looked Hellish.He spawned in some village with alienish creature. In the chat were some weird,runic text.In this village there were some shops.One shop was called cattle shop,and it sold freakish animals.One animal had 1 large and 4 small eyes,one looked like a mutated dog from Chernobyl,one had overly saggy skin,one had legs twisted backwards and stapled mouth. Some of us in the group vomited due of horror,but we continued forward. After that,he went outside near the pond.Near the pond was animal that resembled viperwolf from Avatar movie (Not the anime). And then the message appeared. WIPCategory:TheMysteriousHood Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Picture